


Let 'er Buck!

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Love In All The Wrong Places [12]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bucking Broncos, Championship Rodeo, Cheyenne Frontier Days, Cheyenne Wyoming, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, rodeo, wyoming - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: During the rodeo at the Cheyenne Frontier Days, McCoy loves to watch the bucking broncos.  Spock surmises that McCoy's interest lies in their thrust.





	Let 'er Buck!

“Just look at those horses buck!”

“No, Leonard.”

McCoy adjusted his ten-gallon hat. The stands were packed with cheering cowboys. “But they’re bucking! What do you mean, no? That’s what broncos do in a rodeo!”

“You are studying their thrust and getting excited.”

McCoy’s smile was dreamy. “That I am.”

“I will never obtain, or maintain, that kind of thrust, Leonard.”

“A guy can dream, can’t he?!”

“You will have to be content with the thruster.”

McCoy heaved a fake sigh. “Well, if I must--”

“Maybe I can compensate, however--”

McCoy’s smile was flirty. “Now you’re talking, my wild bronco!”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
